Magical Sheep Lanolin (US Acres)
by Manafichu
Summary: One day, Lanolin has a strange dream about her being in the story of Snow White. Orson says they did act out Snow Wade, but she doesn't remember. She also has problems with being nice to her friends. One day, she encounters a magical pendant which can help her discover things she never knew about herself, make her nicer, and help her fight against Mugenkage's minions.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Note: Mugenkage's name means "Infinite Shadow" in Japanese.**

_"What do you mean the Wicked Queen's not home? We brought her the gizzard she asked for!" Orson said._

_"She followed you into the forest to make sure you did away with Snow Wade!" a dog guard said._

_"Snow Wade is in tro-" Cloe said, but she was interupted by a strange force._

_"You'll never see Snow Wade AGAIN!" Mugenkage said. "I am the powerful Mugenkage, and I will show everyone why you can't save Snow Wade!"_

_Mugenkage produced a mirror, and everyone looked into it._

_"Well, I'm departing!" Snow Wade said._

_"No, Departing's right over here! Oh, he left." said a dwarf._

_Snow Wade opened the door, and saw the Old Hag Lanolin. "Poison apple, my dear?" she asked._

_Snow Wade accepted the apple and said "Oh, I'll try anything that's free!"_

_The Old Hag Lanolin began to cry, "Snow Wade, don't eat it! If you do, I will...I will...be upset!"_

_Mugenkage said "I'm doomed! Lanolin did not listen to me! She LOVES WADE! I FAILED MYSELF THIS TIME! I HAVE TO CORRECT HER MIND!" _

_Mugenkage came close to the Old Hag Lanolin and grabbed her. "You're going to be my next victim..."_

_"NOOO! I WANT TO SEE ORSON! AND ROY! I CAN FORGIVE HIM FOR EVERYTHING BAD I DID! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"_

Lanolin woke up in tears. "What was that dream? I don't know why I love Wade, but I love Orson!"

Lanolin explained to Orson and Bo about the dream. "I think I was in the story of Snow White, and I gave Wade a poisoned apple, but I regretted it!"

Orson replied to Lanolin with "We pretended to be in the story of Snow White a few years ago, but you weren't upset about Wade!"

"I don't remember...I must have fallen asleep that day or that may have been a dream you had!" Lanolin responded.

"Come on, sis, you have to remember..." Bo said.

"We never did Snow White, I was never the evil queen or an old hag, and I never killed Wade!"

Aloysius, who visited the farm quite often in the past, came to Orson, Bo, and Lanolin and said "Maybe there was a fake Lanolin in the place of the real Lanolin!" Aloysius said.

"I think there was this gust of wind when Lanolin and I were going to bed, and then, I blacked out, and then...I don't remember the rest of it...except for the part after I woke up and saw everyone run like crazy..." Bo said.

"Alright everyone time for breakfast! Lanolin, we can talk about this another time." Orson said.

Lanolin was still thinking about what her friends and brother said. _Maybe they're right. There's no way I could have been the Queen, it may have been a dream everyone on the farm had except for me. But what if it was real? I could have not remembered it, maybe because it has been years since Cloe came over and visited us. _


	2. A New Friend and Mysterious Things

**Note: Taiyogu's name is just the Japanese word for sun with the word "gu" at the end. **

**Sorry that the chapters are coming slowly...I am really busy with a lot of stuff. Don't worry, I will have more chapters up faster.**

After breakfast, Lanolin decided to take a walk, when suddenly, she heard a strange but cute voice! "Please help me!" it said. "What was that sound? I'm not the only one in this forest today..." Then, a cat-like creature emerged out of the bushes.

"Hi there!" the creature said. "So you were the one who asked for help?" Lanolin asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Taiyogu, and I am a creature from the Sun Galaxy, and I am trying to find someone to save us all from Mugenkage. He's from the Doomsday Galaxy, and he wants to destroy the universe in darkness. He wants to also make the minds of some people on the planet dark and evil, and those are the only people who will survive the time he covers the universe in darkness. I came here in order to find a Light Protector, one who will save Earth from Mugenkage. Are you up to it?" asked Taiyogu. "Yes! I am!" said Lanolin. "Well then, I'll see you later! You don't need your powers now, but I'll come back!" Taiyogu dissapeared in a flash of light.

"I wonder what being a Light Protector is like? I hope it's interesting!" said Lanolin. Minutes later, Lanolin returned to the barn and went in her bedroom. She then noticed that there was a black touchscreen cellphone on her bed. "Wait, that wasn't there this morning!" she said. Lanolin turned the phone on. When she did, this message appeared and Lanolin read it out loud: "You found this phone? Well, you've made one miserable mistake, and you'll pay for it! Just wait and see!" "Who would put that message on a phone? I think that phone was a prank by Roy or something..." she said.

That night, Lanolin was just going to bed when she saw a strange silhouette that looked like her, and heard a voice that sounded like her when she was angry. "And now, I will inflict my rage onto you! I want you to think about your mistake! Would you have done it if you knew not to touch other people's stuff? Here I go!" "Wait, who is this? Are you me? Where are you from?" Lanolin said, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
